Elemental
by Princess Mew Mew
Summary: Ami Eterna is the Elemental, and has grown up without friends. Join her as she befriends the Golden Trio and follow their adventures throughout their years at Hogwarts. Through friendships, romance, studying, and dealing with the Dark Lord, there's never really a break for these teenagers. Warning: Non-canon pairings. In progress: Philosopher's Stone.
1. Prologue

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Prologue

_Writing my thoughts is a good thing I suppose, it's easier than talking to my father about it, especially since he can hardly understand my troubles. In all honesty I'm not sure where to begin in my story. I guess I should start with the most important person in my life, my dear mother._

_When I was born I remember her holding me in her arms, so close to her chest I could hear her heart beating against my ear. It became a habit really, it comforted me knowing her heart was pounding inside her. She was the most beautiful person, my father tells me I look just like her, but he can't hide the darkness in his eyes whenever he looks at me. My mother, Celeste, died on my second birthday, protecting me from an explosion that killed thirteen people, including her. She'd gone to see a friend and taken me with her, and ended up getting caught in the crossfire between two men. The man the Aurors arrested is innocent, and the real murderer got away. Curse that rat!_

_Oops! I seem to be going off topic. Sorry about that. Anyway, when my mother died my father had no idea what to do with me. You see, my mother was the Elemental, a being who could control the four elements. Her magic was always pure and full of life, she always played with me to make me smile. But now she's gone, I have no one to teach me how to control my powers. But I've been teaching myself, so I'm learning something._

_For now though, my main mission is to make it through my first trip to Diagon Alley on my own, since father cannot help me get my school supplies together. It's only a few days away and I haven't got my books, my wand or anything. Not a brilliant start I have to say… I just think it's because Dad wants to use the money from my mother's vault, since I use her last name instead of his._

_Who knows? Maybe something interesting will happen when I go. Oh! I'm looking forward to it now! Father can't complain either if I pick up a few things I want, it's my money after all._

_My name is Ami Celeste Eterna, I am the Elemental, and this September, I begin my first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

* * *

Ami sighed as she looked up from her purple leather bound book. Her eyes landed on the letter sitting beside her on the candlelit desk. A spark of light entered them, along with a wide dimpled smile. The Hogwarts Coat of Arms stared back at her.

"I have a feeling that tomorrow, life is going to get very interesting."

She put her quill back in its inkwell and stared at the flame flickering on the wick of her candle. Ami's lips curled into a devious grin before she snapped her fingers. The flame was extinguished and the light of the moon cast its silver light across the darkened room. Her eyes remained on her Hogwarts letter until she fell asleep.

* * *

Please Read & Review

I would also like to ask your opinions about whether I should split this story into the different years, or keep it in just one fanfiction. Let me know in your lovely reviews.


	2. Chapter 1- Diagon Alley

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter One  
Diagon Alley

The Leaky Cauldron. A bustling, crowded magical pub with witches and wizards sitting at their tables drinking their pints of Butterbeer or Firewhisky. Ami squeezed herself through the sea of multi-coloured robes and hats, an easy feat for her small size; although a few times she was pushed away from the exit and had to start her battle again. She huffed in irritation when she finally managed to get outside.

"I hate being small..." she groaned before tapping the bricks to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Her hands were swiftly tucked into her pockets and her head was bowed as her battered trainers began to tap lightly on the cobblestone path. Ami already knew her first stop, her father had made sure to drill it into her head before she left to make the trip on her own. It was something she had been looking forward to, Ami didn't like him watching her over her shoulder when she wanted to look around the shops.

* * *

Finally she stood before her first stop, the white building and marble steps that made up the entrance of Gringotts. Ami fingered the small gold key that sat in her jacket pocket, and then pushed open the large double doors. The inside was lined with desks standing so high she could barely see over the top of them, each one sat a small goblin, where they were stamping and sorting through papers. Slowly the eleven-year-old girl approached the front desk, and then stood on the tips of her toes to see the goblin sitting in front of her. He looked down at her through his wire rimmed glasses, his long nose sniffed slightly before a sharp, toothy smile emerged on his lips.

"Name, young witch?" he asked.

With a small gulp she gave her answer, giving her voice as much bravery as she could muster.

"Miss Ami Eterna!" she replied. "I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault, Sir Goblin."

"You have your key?"

"Yes Sir."

Ami took the key out of her pocket and showed it to him. The goblin nodded his head and gestured to another goblin to lead her over to the carts that would take them down into the depths of the bank. Vaguely she thought she heard the door open behind her before she sat down and whizzed off at top speed towards her vault.

Ami looked around her in awe, she felt like she was on one of those Muggle rollercoaster rides she'd gone on when she snuck out of the family home while her father was at work last summer. She loved how the rapid speed made her hair whip against her cheeks and how her knuckles turned white from holding onto the metal work.

"Vault 641," the goblin said when they finally jolted to a halt.

On wobbly legs Ami staggered off the cart and clambered over to the large door, handing her key over to the goblin while she held the lamp up so they could see (she'd seen her father do it before when he was making a withdrawal). The door groaned open and she couldn't stifle a gasp of amazement when she saw what was sitting in her mother's, now her, vault.

"Wow..."

Staring back at her were piles and piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts, a sack of jewels in the corner. Ami gulped soundly as she hesitantly stepped into the room. She knelt down and shoved a handful of gold coins into a small bag before she caught sight of a gold bracelet. Picking it up she saw it was adorned with four jewels, a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire and a diamond.

"I remember this... My mother used to wear it all the time when I was little. She said all the past generations of the Elementals would wear it." She slipped it onto her right wrist. "And now it's my turn."

She looked up at the goblin standing by the door.

"I'm finished now, thank you."

With a nod of his head Ami climbed back onto the cart and held on until they returned to the main foyer.

* * *

Outside she stared at the bracelet sitting prettily on her wrist, twisted it to look at the brightly shining jewels.

"Mom...I hope you can help me, even if it is just through this."

Ami sighed while pointing to the gems, muttering each of the elements that they represented. Fire. Earth. Water. Air. Her lips pursed together before a smile touched her lips.

"Let's get shopping!"

It didn't take her long before she was standing outside of Flourish and Blotts, staring in through the window to look at the other families buying their books. Ami spotted a girl with frizzy brown hair up at the counter, her pile of books nearly blocking her from view. An eyebrow was raised.

"Not all of those are on the curriculum... She must be a Muggleborn, seems nice too."

Ami's attention then turned to her reflection. Her skin was pale, and her hair was brown, wavy and reached her shoulders; her bangs sat unevenly above her eyes, which were a bright shade of purple. She was small and thin, with a woman's chest beginning to blossom underneath her white t-shirt and her hips beginning to jut out slightly against her petite body. Her jeans had gotten dirty around the knees and cuffs on the cart ride in Gringotts; her trainers had a thin coating of dust on them, along with debris scattering the tops of the shoulders of her purple cardigan. Her hair was held away from her face by a purple Alice band. She looked like a cute little girl, except for the frown that marred her innocent face.

"At least he didn't make me wear the skirt, then I really would have looked like a done-up doll..." she complained.

To be perfectly honest, she preferred jeans and trainers over skirts and dresses. Although it looked like she didn't have a choice when it came to the school uniform. Although the grey pleated skirt did have an appeal. Her eyes landed on the books and she smiled before dashing inside, her hair flying behind her like a whip.

* * *

Later she left the book shop, her arms wrapped around her new cauldron, which was filled to the brim with her books and other school supplies. Ami had a toothy grin on her face, she'd gotten a few more books to add to her collection, as well as a blank book in case she got bored. All she needed now was her wand, and possibly an owl to keep her company since she couldn't take her other pet with her.

She was so focused on trying to make her way through the crowd that had gathered outside Quality Quidditch Supplies that she ended up bumping into someone, nearly toppling over under the weight of all her school stuff.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry!" Ami cried.

She managed to peer over the top of her shopping and met a pair of emerald green eyes. Lowering her arms slightly she managed to get a better look at the person she bumped into. It was a boy about her age, skinny and dwarfed in clothes several sizes too big for him, with jet black hair that stuck up all over the place, like he had been flying on a broomstick during a hurricane. He also had pale skin, and a pair of battered up glasses sitting on his nose. Ami couldn't help but think he was vaguely familiar.

"No, don't worry about it," he replied with a smile.

She shook her head.

"No, I'm so sorry. It's hard to get through all the people when they're fawning over the new Nimbus 2000," she laughed before extending her hand out to him. "I'm Ami Eterna, it's nice to meet you."

The boy shook her hand.

"Harry Potter, and it's fine."

Ami realised why he seemed so familiar. Her mother and the late Lily Potter had been friends throughout school, so she often visited with her in tow. Harry looked just like James, only he had Lily's emerald green eyes. Flicking her eyes up subtly Ami spotted the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She shook herself and smiled.

"Getting your stuff for the first year then? I've got to do the same, thankfully I know my way around Diagon Alley. You got someone to take you around?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, Hagrid's taking me to get my wand. Ollivanders, I think he said the name was."

Ami clapped her hands together, careful to keep everything in hand.

"Oh! That's my last stop, but I'm going to get an owl first, they're meant to be really useful and easy to take care of during school," she explained. Stealing a glance at a nearby clock she realised that she had to leave soon. "I have to go, I'm meant to be meeting my dad in less than an hour. Maybe I'll see you on the train?"

"Okay, see you then!" Harry said as he walked away.

* * *

Ami smiled to herself all the way into Eeylops Owl Emporium, where the owls stared back at her with their jewelled eyes; feathers were floating around the room as they flew around the rafters above her head. She moved over the front desk and glanced around at the variety of owls swooping around the room.

"So pretty..." she whispered. Her eyes were sparkling in excitement and adoration. There was no denying her love of animals.

"They're real beauties, aren't they?" someone said behind her.

Ami turned around and found herself face to chest with a beard with scraggly black hair, thick and coarse. Craning her neck up she found herself looking up into a face covered with hair, with shiny black eyes that reminded her of beetles staring back at her. He was probably over eight feet tall.

"Yes, I'm struggling to choose which one. They're all so beautiful, I can't decide between them!" she cried.

The man laughed and shook her hand.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Yu an animal lover then?"

"Oh! I heard you were helping Harry around getting his school supplies. I'm Ami Eterna, and yes, I absolutely adore animals."

The two of them continued to talk while they looked at the owls.

"I'm lookin' for a birthday present for Harry," he explained. Pointing at a female snowy owl he spoke to the shopkeeper. "I'll 'ave this pretty one. Thank yu."

The snowy owl was placed in a metal cage and taken over to Hagrid with some other necessities. He then turned to Ami.

"I'll be seein' yu at Hogwarts, Ami. See yu in September!"

He was swift to leave the store.

Ami looked around the owls above her head and spotted a small barn owl staring back at her with beady black eyes. She tilted her head curiously and giggled when it mimicked her.

"You're a pretty girl, aren't you? Do you want to come home with me?" she asked.

The owl gave a happy little hoot and swooped down to land on her head, where it nibbled on her ears and hair. Laughing at the affection she called over the manager.

"E-Excuse me! Ha-ha! I'll, I'll have this one please." Ami tapped the owl on the side of the head with her finger. "Stop it! That tickles!"

The manager laughed at their behaviour.

"You got an affectionate one there! Let's get her set, shall we?" he smiled. "Although I've never seen her this cuddly to anyone, she's sometimes a bit of a recluse on a bad day."

She smiled at him when she put the owl in its cage.

"She's perfect, thank you so much."

With everything paid for she left the store. Ami looked at the owl again, who stared back at her with her pretty onyx eyes.

"I'm going to call you...Nymph. Do you like the sound of that?"

The hoot in response served as the only confirmation.

* * *

Ollivanders however was a much more sombre affair. The very moment Ami entered the shop with its ancient hanging sign she found herself gazing at an aging man with wiry white hair and a wrinkled face, his eyes like silver and a knowing smile on his face.

"I've been expecting you, Miss Eterna. You look so much like your mother when she came here over twenty years ago; ten and a half inches, oak and unicorn hair, a very sleek wand if I say so myself, good for Charms."

Ami gave him a hesitant nod and let him carry out his measuring, going from her wand arm to around her head like a headband (how is that meant to help exactly?).

He wandered over to the wand boxes near the back of the store, Ami attempted to peer over the top of the counter to see what he was doing, standing on the tips of her toes and bracing herself against the counter. But her small height and the sheer amount of boxes obscured her view. With an irritated groan she fell back onto her heels and arched an eyebrow when she saw the shattered remains of a chair in the corner of the room.

"Did someone break the chair while trying out the wands?" she asked herself.

The sound of a wheeled step ladder moving along the shelves moved her mind back to the present matter at hand. Ollivander stepped off the ladder and passed her one of the boxes.

"Let's try this one. Nine and a half inches, beech and phoenix feather, springy and very apt for Transfiguration."

Ami took the wand out and gave it a small flick. The light bulb of the nearby lamp exploded; she backed away with a wince and swiftly put it back in its box.

"I don't really want to blow things up, not unless I'm actually learning to..."

The man took the wand away and slid another one off the shelf.

"Maybe this one will be better. Ten inches, oak with a phoenix feather core. Good for defensive spells if I may say so, certainly more for the _Elemental_ witch or wizard."

Ami gulped at his implication, he must have guessed if her mother shared the same wood; with a hesitant smile she reached out and gripped the wand tightly, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

It was like light flooding her senses, her eyes flashing beneath closed eyelids as a golden mist seemed to ruffle her hair. The wand felt like an extension of her arm, like it was as much a part of her as her hand or her head. She bit her lip and looked at the aging man with a smile.

"This one, definitely this one," she beamed.

Ollivander smiled down at the petite girl.

"Of course, I'll just package it up for you. That will be seven sickles please."

Paying for the last item on her list Ami walked out the shop with a ring of the bell, her arms wrapped around her cauldron and Nymph sitting in her cage under her arm.

* * *

The girl was thankful that the street had quietened considerably since she had been inside the shop; no one was bumping into her anymore so she was able to keep hold of all her belongings. Ami was quick to head back over to the Leaky Cauldron, desperate to make sure she didn't miss her father; her feet pounded on the cobblestones and Nymph screeched in protest at being jostled about. She couldn't even mutter an apology to her new friend because she had gone back through the wall at the back of the pub and had stepped back into the mass of witches and wizards downing their dinners.

"Made it!" she cheered.

Her smile faltered slightly when she saw her father approach her from the entrance, he didn't look particularly happy, but then again, it wasn't often that he was.

"Have you got everything, Ami? Do you think you've forgotten anything?" he asked.

Ami's face lit up again, so maybe he wasn't unhappy, he still cared about her, just struggled to show it at times.

"Yes, Dad. I also got a new friend too, meet Nymph."

The man smiled as he ruffled her hair slightly.

"That's good, you really shouldn't have that other friend of yours with you, especially at school. Who knows the havoc it could cause?"

"Yes Dad." Ami responded softly. She then whispered to herself. "She'll probably follow me anyway and make it back home before anyone notices she's missing..."

He held her close to his side as they made their way out the pub, then apparated home with a violent crack.

* * *

I've decided to keep this story as one fanfiction, should be easier. This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her.

Please Read & Review


	3. Chapter 2- The Hogwarts Express

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Two

The Hogwarts Express

The first of September came afterwards; Ami was bouncing on the balls of her feet when she arrived at Kings' Cross Station with her trolley loaded with her trunk and Nymph's cage. Her father had dropped her off at the entrance, and had joined her all the way through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Make sure to write, I'd like to know what you're up to."

Ami smiled up at him.

"I will, and you make sure to look after her, she's really sad about not being able to come with me."

He looked at her awkwardly, but stiffly nodded his head; she noticed that he was no longer smiling, he never did like her other friend, too much of a reminder of her mother she guessed. She made sure to keep her sleeve down over her bracelet.

"Bye Dad, see you next summer!" Ami said as she ran over to the train and waved a quick goodbye before disappearing into the mass of students and parents alike.

* * *

Ami brought the trolley to a halt when she got near the luggage carriage, a glance over her shoulder showed her father was gone.

"Okay, let's get this loaded up!" she said. "Ready, Nymph?"

Without another word she hauled the trunk and cage into the carriage. Her body strained achingly but somehow she managed to push it up. When it was in place she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin!"

"Is it really that heavy?" someone asked behind her.

Ami gave a start before she whipped around to see Harry smiling at her.

"Oh! You startled me, Harry! It's good to see you again."

He nodded his head.

"You too, Ami. Hagrid didn't tell me how to get onto the platform, so I had to ask another family for help," he explained.

"Good thing too, you'd have missed the train otherwise." Ami laughed.

The girl thought for a moment, glancing through the windows of the carriages nearby, and then an idea popped into her head.

"Why don't we go find an empty compartment? Before long the train's going to fill up with people, it'll be good to get a seat before then."

Harry agreed instantly and let her take his hand to lead the way onto the train.

* * *

Sure enough they found an empty compartment. Harry took a seat by the window while Ami sat opposite him, her hands clasped in her lap. Soon the train was moving and the station was left far behind them. She smiled when Harry gazed outside in wonder, like he had never been on a train before.

"Looking forward to our first year then?" she asked.

"Yes, I didn't even know I was a wizard until my birthday. My uncle wouldn't let me read my letters, and he made us leave so they couldn't get to us. Hagrid had to come and deliver it himself," he explained.

Ami's eyebrows arched in shock, she couldn't believe he had never known anything about his past.

"You never knew? The whole Wizarding world knows who you are. It's a good thing I don't read that many History books, or else I might have believed of all the things that are in them, you've been mentioned in quite a few of them and they're not always accurate," she responded, fiddling with the edge of her jacket.

"What about you?" Harry asked. "What did you think when you got your letter?"

"I got my letter back in November, since I'd just turned eleven at the time. I was born into a magical family so I already knew I was a witch. It wasn't a surprise, but I'm really excited to learn magic." Ami explained.

Someone knocked on the compartment door, the pair looked up and saw a boy with short red hair, blue eyes and a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"Sorry, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full," he asked.

"Not at all." Harry smiled.

The boy immediately took a seat beside Ami and extended his hand to them.

"I'm Ron, by the way, Ron Weasley," he introduced.

"I'm Ami Eterna."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes went wide at the mention of his name. It wasn't long before he asked Harry about his scar, which he showed with a smile. Ami rolled her eyes in amusement before turning her gaze out the window, letting the boys talk without her interrupting; she vaguely heard the food trolley turn up and Harry request for everything with a handful of Galleons and Sickles, she wasn't particularly hungry though. She was startled when she saw a little brown frog jump out the open window.

"Who lost their frog?" she asked.

Harry raised his hand hesitantly and she laughed.

"Don't worry about it, the spell usually wears off. Bet that gave you a shock, didn't it?" she teased.

"Aren't you going to have anything?" Harry asked.

Ami looked back at them and saw Harry holding the Chocolate Frog card, while Ron seemed to be munching on some Pumpkin Pasties.

"Alright, can you hand me one of those Chocolate Frogs please?" she asked.

He threw one over and she opened the packet, quick to catch the frog before it had the chance to jump.

"Now that's how you catch a frog!" she smiled before biting off the head with surprising vigour.

Her victory was interrupted however when she heard the sound of something squeaking. With stiffening slowness Ami turned her head and glanced down to Ron's side. In the space between them was a small brown body of fur, with a pale pink, worm-like tail and small pink paws.

"Kya!" she cried as she leapt out of her seat and fled to the other side of the compartment. "A rat!"

"Ami, relax! This is Scabbers." Ron explained. "He was my brother Percy's, but then he got an owl, so I got Scabbers."

"Okay, I get that he's your pet, but keep him away from me!" she cried.

"Are you scared of rats, Ami?" Harry asked.

"Afraid? Disgusted? Terrified? I just despise rats! But I can't remember for the life of me why!" she retorted.

The boy patted her on the shoulder lightly, unsure whether he was comforting her or not.

"As long as we keep you away from one another, you'll be fine," he assured her.

Ron shook his head at them, although he picked up Scabbers and placed him in his lap.

"My brother George told me a spell that could turn him yellow, do you want to see?" he asked.

"Let's see it then!" Harry smiled.

Ron had his wand out but before he got to use it a girl with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes came to the open door of their compartment. She was already wearing her school uniform, and glanced around at them without a word. Ami couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly familiar. Finally the girl spoke.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she asked.

Ami shook her head.

"Sorry, the only animal here is that rat," she responded, eyeing the rodent with a bit of hostility.

Ron gathered up his pet protectively, since the two girls were looking at it like it was something disgusting, though he couldn't blame Ami since she was clearly afraid of rats.

"Oh!" the girl cried, spotting Ron's wand. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then!"

In an effort to regain a bit of his pride Ron cast the spell, but only succeeded in blowing the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean box off the rat's head, which had been stuck there for quite some time.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" the girl asked.

"Sorry Ron, I think your brother was trying to make a fool out of you..." Ami added apologetically.

The girl pulled out her own wand and pointed at Harry's taped up glasses.

"Occulus Reparo," she recited.

With a quick fizzle as the tape was removed the glasses were as good as new. Harry looked at them with wonder before replacing them on his face. The girl's eyes widened when she got a good look at him.

"Holy cricket... You're Harry Potter!" she cried. "I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?"

"Ami Eterna." Ami responded with a smile while giving her hand a small shake. She remembered where she had seen her now, she was the girl who had been in Flourish and Blotts buying all those books.

"Ron Weasley," he responded with a mouth full of sweets. He had gone back to eating when Hermione was giving her magical demonstration.

"Pleasure," she grimaced before turning back to Harry and Ami. "You three better change into your robes, I'll expect we'll be arriving soon."

She got to her feet and prepared to leave the compartment, but stopped when she gestured to Ron's nose.

"You've got dirt on your nose, by the way."

She then proceeded to leave.

Ami got to her feet.

"I think she's got the right idea, getting dressed. I think I might give her a hand looking for that toad as well. We'll meet up later, okay?"

The boys nodded and waved her a quick goodbye before turning back to their sweets. Ami swiftly followed after Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, do you mind if I give you a hand looking for that toad? It is a big train after all," she called.

Hermione looked at her quietly before nodding her head with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Ami."

* * *

It was late in the evening when they finally reached the station outside Hogsmeade. Dressed in her new robes Ami climbed off the train followed by Hermione, they had searched the whole Hogwarts Express, but they never found the toad. The poor boy Neville was distraught, but there was nothing they could do. The two girls walked hand in hand as they made their way over to the boats. Hagrid and the boys were talking, Ron seemed in awe about Hagrid's sheer height, not that Ami blamed him; it was a surprise when she first met him in Diagon Alley.

"That's Hagrid," she whispered to Hermione. "He's the Keeper here, and a friend of Harry's. He's really nice too."

Leading the way over to her friends they seated themselves in the boats nearby. Ami could see the Boathouse in the distance, the excitement inside her chest was building as she held her hands in her lap, sitting between Ron and Hermione with Harry on her other side.

"It's incredible..." she muttered to herself.

Silhouetted in the night sky, Hogwarts Castle loomed on its mountainside, in all its glorious splendour.

* * *

I seem to be lacking in reviews. Is this because I'm a new writer to this archive? This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story.

I am also planning on starting a poll for my OC's pairing. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them, because developments into this in the future will be starting during the second book. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile.

Please Read & Review


	4. Chapter 3- The Sorting Ceremony

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Sorting Ceremony

All the first years entered the Entrance Hall after being escorted by Hagrid, where they met with a woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She wore a dark green robe and a pointed hat over her grey hair, which had been obviously pinned back in a bun.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates," she said. "Before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your Houses."

As Professor McGonagall spoke about the dynamics of the Sorting Ceremony, she told them about how their new house would become their family.

"Your triumphs will earn you points. And any rule breaking will make you lose points. And at the end of the year, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup," she explained.

Neville chose that moment to find his missing toad just as she was about to start her speech. Ami noticed how embarrassed he looked as he muttered an apology before falling back into the ranks of the other first years as she stood between Harry and Ron. She couldn't help but notice people wincing at her stare.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

The moment she disappeared through the doors with a slam, a boy with white blond hair and steely blue eyes approached Harry.

"So it's true then, what they've been saying on the train. The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," he drawled.

Ami's nose wrinkled, it was like watching Lucius Malfoy talk to her father at the Ministry's parties; he and the boy looked the same as well.

_So that's Malfoy's son..._ She thought to herself. _Good Merlin, he's just like his father. Drawling at people like he owns the place. No doubt where he's going to end up._

Malfoy smiled at Harry before gesturing to the two boys behind him, who reminded her of hulking gorillas; a pair of bodyguards no doubt.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron snorted, and Draco glared at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley," he sneered. Turning back to Harry he continued. "I think you'll find there are some families who are better than others, you don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Ami watched as Harry looked between Malfoy's face and his outstretched hand, she wondered what was going through his mind. The piercing gaze that Harry gave Draco was quite interesting to watch, it even put the supposedly invincible Malfoy on edge.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry responded firmly.

The glares that were exchanged put even Ami on edge, and she wasn't easily rattled by these things. Although she wouldn't back down from a fight if she ended up in the firing line.

* * *

She was thankful when Professor McGonagall opened the doors and allowed everyone to enter the Great Hall. Ami and almost all the others stared at the ceiling; the night sky staring at them was beautiful, midnight blue and black with stars like diamonds.

"So pretty..." Ami whispered.

"It's not real, the ceiling." Hermione explained. "It's bewitched to look like the night's sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

The young Elemental smiled at her.

"Well, they did a good job, it looks so real."

Seamlessly they stopped in front of a three-legged stool, with a tatty black wizard's hat on top of it. Professor McGonagall explained how the Sorting Ceremony would work and soon began to call everyone's names, almost in random order judging by the fact she started with Hermione. The hat got placed on the young girl's head and she was quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Draco was next on the hat didn't even touch his head before he was sorted into Slytherin. Several people were sorted, going to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Ami was standing next to Harry when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, just like the rest of the Weasley clan apparently.

"Ami Eterna." Professor McGonagall called.

She gave a start and slowly walked forward until the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head, it was so big it slid over her violet eyes, leaving only her nose and mouth visible underneath the tattered hat.

"_A clever girl, but maybe not enough to warrant the blue of Ravenclaw... Hufflepuff maybe? You are certainly loyal to a fault, your friends and family you will stick with until the end. But you cannot bring yourself to reveal your inner most secrets. You can keep your secrets like a true Slytherin, but not the cunning of one... Wait... this bravery...this determination... Ah! The courage of a true Gryffindor! That is where you belong, Miss Eterna._"

"Gryffindor!"

Her new housemates cheered loudly as Professor McGonagall took the hat off her head and she ran off to sit between Hermione and Ron.

Harry's experience with the hat took much longer than most, Ami couldn't help but wonder why, although the way his face lit up when he was sorted into Gryffindor put her mind at ease. He took a seat beside Ron and found himself next to his friend's older brother, Percy. From the start of the feast Ami noticed Professor Dumbledore watching them, her eyebrows creased, wondering what was going through the old man's head. The way his twinkly blue eyes stared at Harry was unusual, like he was looking straight into his past. She caught her lip between her teeth when she felt his eyes move to her. Quickly she ducked her head down and allowed herself to watch the ghosts come into the Great Hall, marvelling how they shimmered like silver and floated through the air like dancing shadows.

She enjoyed the food but when she looked up to see two of the professors staring at their table, which Harry was having a conversation about with Percy. One of them was wearing purple robes and an old purple turban that had been wrapped meticulously around his head. The other was a complete shroud in black, black hair, black eyes, his skin by contrast was pale, almost sickly white. Harry pointed to the dark professor.

"Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?" he asked Percy.

"That's Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House. He teaches Potions, but it's the Dark Arts he fancies, he's been after Quirrell's job for years."

Ami made sure to make note of their names, especially Quirrell, since she was feeling a dark, unsettling presence underneath that turban of his.

* * *

After the feast the Prefects led the first years to their new homes. Ami found herself bunched between her two boys, with Hermione up in front of her beside Percy. The Gryffindors stopped on the seventh floor in front of a portrait of a fat lady with curled black hair, wearing an old fashioned pink dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy proclaimed.

The portrait swung upon to reveal a hole, which the group entered and found themselves in a large common room, with red sofas and armchairs around a roaring fire. Chairs and tables and books were scattered near the windows, and on the far side of the room were two staircases, most likely leading up to the dormitories. Ami let Percy give his explanation and send the first years up to their beds.

* * *

It was late that night when the girls were in their beds. Ami was dressed in a white long sleeved pyjama top and a pair of purple bottoms and looking at the other girls in her dormitory, an Indian girl was curled up asleep in her bed, she remembered her name was Parvati Patil. The second girl was Lavender Brown, with her blonde hair and brown eyes, a pretty girl she had to admit. The last girl, sitting in the bed next to her with a book in her lap was Hermione, dressed in a set of pyjamas in pale blue.

Ami was reluctant to sleep, so she climbed out from under the covers and made her way over to Hermione's bed. Hermione looked up from the pages of her book.

"Ami? Aren't you going to sleep? It's late and we have to get our timetables tomorrow," she said softly, not wanting to disturb the other girls after their incessant gossiping earlier.

"I wanted to talk to you, just us, we didn't really get the chance last time since we were searching for Neville's toad, and the other times we were with Harry and Ron." Ami smiled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione pondered her words for a moment before setting her book aside.

"Why would you want to talk to me? I'm boring, my life before Hogwarts isn't that interesting, both my parents are Muggles."

"So what? I've all but grown up with wizards my whole life, the only reason I know anything about the Muggle world is because my mother taught me as much as she could before she died." Ami explained. A smile soon spread across her face. "Besides, isn't this what friends do? Talk and have fun together?"

The brown-eyed girl looked at her astounded.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me?" she asked.

"Of course! You're smart, you're really nice, and I can talk to you without being judged by my looks. You see people beyond their names and their faces, you see the real them underneath it all, and I like that in a friend." Ami smiled.

Their hands joined together, pinkies linked together.

"Friends for always!" they giggled.

Ami and Hermione let go of each other's hands and the young Elemental made her way back to her bed.

"Goodnight Hermione," she smiled.

She had closed her eyes when she heard her friend say.

"Goodnight...Ami."

* * *

I seem to be lacking in reviews. Is this because I'm a new writer to this archive? This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story. Any inquiries about her character and her developments, I am willing to answer your questions.

I've also started a poll for my OC's pairing. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them, because developments into this in the future will be starting during the second book. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile. At the moment it's a tie between Harry and Draco for the pairing, there is also the option of an OC character if you'd rather I keep the pairings (canon or non-canon) between the canon characters. Your opinions are welcomed.

Please Read & Review


	5. Chapter 4- Potions, Flying and a Dog?

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Four

Potion Masters, Flying Rememberalls and...Three-Headed Dogs?

Ami sighed in dismay as the afternoon dragged on; the day hadn't started out in the best way. The first day had started out well enough, Transfiguration was fun and she was sitting next to Hermione, who had proven to be an excellent friend and study partner. Hermione was equally happy because she was doing her work while they worked through the books in the Library together. A tabby cat was sat on Professor McGonagall's desk watching the entrance for any late comers. Ami was worried since she hadn't seen either Ron or Harry, and she had tried to get into their dorm to wake them up, but couldn't get through.

The lesson had actually started before they came running in, black robes flying around their heels and red and gold ties flapping against their necks.

"Whew! Made it!" Ron cheered.

Harry smiled at him slightly before looking over to the desk and the cat. The cat leapt off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall, her glasses sitting on her nose and her hair pulled back into a strict bun.

"Whoa..." Ron stammered. "Bloody brilliant."

"I'm pleased you approve, Mr Weasley. Would it be a good idea if I transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch?" she asked.

"We got lost, sorry." Harry apologised.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?" she said before strolling away to begin the lesson.

Ami looked over her shoulder at them as they took their seats at the desk behind her and Hermione.

"Sorry..." she mouthed. "Percy was lurking around. I couldn't go in to wake you."

Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry, at least you tried," he mouthed back.

They then proceeded to their work.

* * *

The main reason for her misery was the fact that the Gryffindors were sitting in the Dungeons for their Potions lesson, which had no windows and no air. That was not including the fact that they were with the Slytherins.

_Merlin, do the teachers want to start a new wizarding war? _Ami asked herself.

Everyone knew that the Lions and the Snakes were the worst enemies, sticking them in a classroom with the Head of the Snakes was just begging for trouble, or torture, whichever suited the situation better.

The smell of potions brewing in the back of the classroom filled her nose to the point of irritation, Ami was suppressing the urge to gag at the awful stench. She was sat with Ron, with Hermione and Harry in front of her. The moment Snape swooped into the classroom, her nerves were heightened as he began to explain the purpose of the classes, and the purposes they were used for. She noted Harry taking notes in front of her, which also caught the professor's attention.

"Mr Potter," he drawled. "Our new celebrity."

He proceeded to ask Harry multiple questions, which he didn't know the answer to, and then made everyone copy down the correct answers. Snape then took off points for not being able to answer. Ami clenched her fist at his blatant favouritism, she was not normally a violent person, but she had a good right hook and would have been more than happy to punch his lights out if it wasn't for the fact that he was her teacher.

"Arrogant arse," she muttered under her breath.

She continued with her small curses for the rest of the lesson, making sure she kept her mouth shut even when she caught him glaring at either her or Harry, although she didn't understand his reasoning.

* * *

The next morning she saw a boy called Seamus Finnegan was trying to turn his water into rum.

"He managed to turn it into tea yesterday, before..." Ron began before he was interrupted by an explosion.

The trio snapped their heads up in shock, only to see Seamus with a soot covered face.

"Why do I get the feeling that Seamus causing explosions is going to be normal?" Ami asked absently.

The owls then proceeded to come through the open windows, which dropped care packages for the students. Ami watched as Nymph flew down and took up a seat in front of her plate. She smiled and stroked the back of her finger against her feathers.

"Hello, mon ami, have you got something for me?" she cooed.

Nymph handed over a letter from her father and a copy of the Daily Prophet. Ami didn't have a very high opinion of the newspaper, not when the Ministry of Magic was its main influence; there were only a few reporters that did a decent job. She noticed that Harry was reading a copy that he had borrowed from Ron's care package. Neville had gotten a Rememberall from his grandmother, but that wasn't what caught her attention; it was the article that was splattered all over the front page.

"Somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen. Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins acknowledged the breach and insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had been emptied earlier that very same day." Harry recited. His brow furrowed. "That's odd, that's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

Hermione, Ami, Ron and Harry looked at one another, thinking that there was more to this than meets the eye.

* * *

When the month drew to an end and slowly entered October the Gryffindors found out they would be having their first flying lesson. Ami was excited because it gave her the chance to embrace the Air as an element, although she wouldn't be manipulating the wind for the time being. The downside was that it was with the Slytherins, she could admit she had nothing against them, but the animosity between the two Houses was unsettling, and she really didn't want to be in the middle of it.

That afternoon she joined her group of friends outside on the grounds. Madam Hooch came strolling between the two rows of brooms, lined up like soldiers on opposing sides; she was a black robe with strong dragon hide gloves and had short silver hair and amber eyes similar to a hawk, Ami couldn't help but compare her to the bird.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Now I want to put your right hand over the broom, and say up," she ordered.

"UP!" Everyone shouted in unison.

A handful of people managed to get the broom up, whether quickly or slowly, for the first time. Harry was one of the people who had the broom in his hand in a snap; Ami's came up at a more leisurely pace, she couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at that. Hermione's wasn't co-operating and Ron's had just whacked him in the face after a much too forceful 'UP!' Harry and Ami ended up laughing at his misfortune.

"Shut up you two!" he retorted in annoyance, all in good nature though if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

When everyone was holding their brooms and had mounted them Madam Hooch was beginning the explanation of flying when Neville began to rise into the air.

"Mr Longbottom?"

Ami glanced at the broom under him, a gulp ran down the length of her throat.

"The broom..." she whispered.

"Ami, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Neville clearly doesn't like heights, but it looks like the broom has other plans... It feels his fear..." she whimpered. Neville began to surge towards them. "Duck!"

They were forced to dive to the ground to avoid the oncoming projectile that was flying towards them at increasing speed. The class could only watch in shock and fear as he flew faster and faster around the castle grounds, bouncing off the walls and finally getting his robes caught on a statue on the roof. His robes ripped and he got caught on a torch fixture before dropping to the ground. Everyone ran towards him and Madam Hooch examined him for injuries.

"Broken wrist. Right, off to the Hospital Wing with you," she looked up to the gathering of students. "No one leaves the ground, or they'll be expelled faster than anyone can say Quidditch."

Taking the injured boy away she left the small group without her watchful eye.

As soon as they were out of sight Malfoy spotted something on the ground, he picked it up and smirked. Ami's violet eyes widened when she realised that it was Neville's Rememberall, he'd gotten it earlier; so having it in the hands of the bully of Slytherin was not a good thing.

"Did you see his face? Hilarious!" Draco laughed. "Didn't even notice he'd dropped this."

"Give it here, Malfoy!" Harry snapped, striding over to the blond with a fierce look on his face.

Draco sneered at him.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find."

With a kick of his feet, he pushed off from the ground with the glass orb in hand.

"How about on the roof?" he laughed. "What's the matter, Potter? Fifty feet high, can't reach?"

Harry growled quietly before mounting his broom. Hermione made an effort to stop him but it was too late, he had already taken off after the devious Slytherin.

"Typical." Hermione muttered.

"He'll be fine, he's clearly a natural." Ami reassured her gently.

The brown-haired girl nodded her head slowly, although she still looked uncertain. They could only watch the confrontation from down below.

"Give it here Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry shouted.

Draco laughed.

"Is that so?"

He then threw the Rememberall off into the distance. A determined look flashed across Harry's face and he sped off after it, the sun flashing off his glasses as his green eyes kept track of the speeding little glass ball. It seemed to be getting closer and closer to one of the school windows. He willed the broom to go faster, desperate to stop it, the wind whipped against his robes and he leant forward, pressing himself against the wooden rod so he was more aerodynamic. It was so close, so close; he could feel the glass gloss over his bare fingers. Just a little bit more...

Once, twice, thrice, he somersaulted in the air as he managed to catch the little orb, just moments before it was going to smash. Harry held it in one hand while holding the broom handle in the other, a small smile touched his lips as he began to descend back to the group. He had no idea of the eyes watching from the other side of the window.

Many of the Gryffindors were cheering. When he landed they gathered around him, Ami and Ron on both of his sides.

"That was amazing!" Ami cheered.

"What a catch! Incredible!" Ron laughed.

There was a jumble of speaking and laughter, giving their congratulations to the black-haired boy. But there was one voice that stood out above the rest, one that made everyone else fall silent at the sound.

"Mr Potter."

They turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching them, her robes flowing behind her in the wind. She stopped in front of Harry.

"Come with me, please."

He handed Ami his broom and followed after the teacher. Ron and Hermione were immediately at her sides as they watched him go, a gulp running down the length of her throat.

"I hope he'll be okay..." the Elemental muttered softly, her violet eyes filled with worry.

"He should be okay, I think..." Hermione muttered, touching her shoulder gently.

* * *

It was the next day that they learnt that their worries were unneeded.

"Great job, Harry! I was scared that you were going to get expelled for a minute." Ami cheered, an embarrassed flush on her face.

Harry nodded his head, his hands clutching his bag slung over his shoulder.

"So did I. It was scary, I thought for sure I was going back to the Dursleys."

"Still, Seeker though. You must be the youngest Quidditch player in a century." Ron said.

"According to McGonagall." Harry automatically corrected. "Still nervous though."

Hermione came up behind them shortly afterwards.

"You shouldn't worry, it's in your blood. I was just by the Trophy Room, it had a Quidditch plaque with your father's name on it, he was a Seeker too," she explained.

They were soon talking about the game and who the other players were on the team, which included Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers.

* * *

Later that evening the quartet were going up the Grand Staircase, Hermione was talking to Ami about the latest piece of Transfiguration homework while the boys were discussing Quidditch and a few other things she couldn't hear. The jolt of the staircase broke them out of their conversations.

"What the-?" Ron cried.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, gripping the banisters.

"The Staircase is moving!" Ami gasped.

"Of course it is! They said the staircases change, remember?" Hermione snapped.

The Elemental had the decency to look embarrassed, she had forgotten about that. Oh well, nothing she could do now. The Staircase came to a halt and the girl collapsed onto her knees in relief.

"Oh thank Merlin! It's over!"

"Now is not the time for that! Come on! The boys are leaving without us!" Hermione chastised, grabbing her hand and pulling her along after Ron and Harry.

"OI! Wait for us, you prats!" Ami snapped.

The girls immediately went after them.

* * *

They went through the only door that they could and found themselves in a dimly lit corridor, with cobweb covered gargoyles and torch fixtures. More than anything did Ami want to snap her fingers and light them up with her fire, but she couldn't; she trusted her friends with her life, but she found herself feeling scared, doubting whether they would look at her in the same way if they knew what she was. Harry looked around cautiously.

"There's no one here."

"Of course there's no one here!" Hermione scolded. "This is the Third Floor. It's forbidden!"

"Don't blame us! Blame the Staircase for sending us this way in the first place!" Ami snapped. "What on earth was it playing at?!"

They were forced to give up arguing however when the torch lit up; they heard a cat meow behind them. The four of them looked to the floor and saw a brown tabby Maine Coon with bright red eyes.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione cried.

"Run!" Harry ordered.

Ami wasn't quick to move so he had to grab her by the wrist to drag her along behind him.

"Bye Mrs Norris!" she said before they dived around the next corner, the torches lighting up as they ran.

They reached the end of the corridor and found themselves outside a locked door. Harry rattled on the door handle before Hermione pushed him out the way and pointed her wand at the lock.

"Alohomora!" she said.

The door opened and they quickly slipped inside before Filch can catch them. They could hear footsteps outside but they quickly passed by.

"I think he's gone." Ron said, pressing his ear against the wood of the door.

"I wonder why this place was locked." Hermione commented. "You don't lock a room without good reason."

Ami backed away from the door slowly, slightly unnerved by the fact they were nearly caught; the sound of groaning behind her stopped her in her tracks. Slowly she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Guys... I think we've got company."

She quickly joined them so that they could stare at the sight before them. Lying on top of what looked to be a trapdoor was a giant three-headed dog, which was slowly waking up after they had inadvertently disturbed its slumber. It prepared to attack them and they screamed before running out, slamming the door shut with great difficulty.

* * *

When they had entered the Gryffindor Common Room Ron was complaining about why they would keep a dog like that inside a school.

"Probably as a guard," commented Ami. "That's the purpose of a Cerberus after all, since there's supposed to be one that guards the entrance to the Underworld for Hades, according to Greek mythology if memory serves."

Hermione agreed with her.

"She's right. It was standing on a trapdoor, so obviously it's guarding something. Although, how on earth do you know about Greek mythology?" she stated.

"I don't, I just know about magical creatures. I like learning about them, and I kinda need to know, considering my other pet at home." Ami explained.

Harry quickly brought the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Guarding something?" he asked.

"That's right." Hermione confirmed. "Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled."

She then disappeared into the girls' dorm. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"She needs to sort out her priorities."

Ami looked back to the boys, fighting the urge to slap Ron on the head for that comment.

"Don't be mean. We did just get out of a dangerous situation, and it's really late. We really should listen to her and go to bed," she defended. "Goodnight boys, see you in the morning."

Harry smiled at her.

"Goodnight Ami."

"Night Ami." Ron added before the three of them headed into their dorms.

* * *

This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story.

I've also started a poll for my OC's pairing. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them, because developments into this in the future will be starting during the second book. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile. At the moment it's a tie between Harry and Draco for the pairing, there is also the option of an OC character if you'd rather I keep the pairings (canon or non-canon) between the canon characters. Your opinions are welcomed.

Also, wishing everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Please Read & Review


	6. Chapter 5- Halloween and the Quartet

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Five

Halloween and the Formation of the Quartet

Halloween was soon upon Hogwarts; Ami's friendships with Harry, Ron and Hermione were almost separate, she felt like she was serving the middle ground with Harry as they tried to keep things balanced between Ron and Hermione, not an easy thing when their priorities seemed to be at opposite ends of the spectrum. The boy and girl would argue constantly, although thankfully they never went back to the Third Floor and the Three Headed Dog that resided there.

Things came to a nasty head on the thirty first of October. The first years were in their Charms class with Professor Flitwick, a small wizard who had to stand on a stack of books in front of the classroom. Ami had to admit that he was one of her favourite teachers, he was fair to all the students and gave them help when they needed it; he was also the Head of Ravenclaw house, if she remembered her conversation with Percy about the teachers. The lesson of the week was about the levitation charm. She and Harry had been paired together with their white feathers sat in front of them, Ron and Hermione were nearby. Flitwick demonstrated the correct movement with their wands and recited the correct charm.

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Ami and Harry practiced the movement, hers a little more elegant than his, which could only be described as slightly awkward, but neither of them seemed to be getting any results, although Ami noticed hers was moving about, only a little. She glanced in front of her and saw Hermione lecturing Ron, seeing as he had been a little violent with his wand movements, not to mention pronouncing the spell incorrectly. The Elemental fell silent as she watched them; an uneasy feeling crawled into the pit of her stomach.

"You do it if you're so clever! Go on! Go on!" Ron snapped.

Hermione cast the spell and the feather floated up into the air. Flitwick congratulated her on a job well done, but her partner glared at her in annoyance. Ami silently went back to her feather, glancing at her partner out of the corner of her eye. There was a storm coming, she could feel it.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she cast, her will coming through into her spell.

The air around her feather seemed to propel it into perfect sync with Hermione's, her eyes turning a silvery grey briefly before reverting back to violet.

* * *

After class Ami was walking between Ron and Harry through the Paved Courtyard, her hand gripped her book bag as it was slung over her shoulder, her bracelet flashing in the light. She wrinkled her nose as she listened to the boys, excluding Harry, talk about Hermione.

"It's Levi-O-sa. Not Levio-Sa." Ron quoted, poorly imitating Hermione when she was helping him. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she doesn't have any friends."

Suddenly Hermione appeared behind him and pushed past using her shoulder, her books hugged to her chest. They stopped walking and watched her scurry away. Harry's eyes didn't leave her retreating form as he spoke.

"I think she heard you."

It was that moment that Ami just snapped. Without a thought she whacked Ron on the head with her hand and glared at him.

"You idiot! Moron! Inconsiderate twat!" she shouted.

"Bloody Hell! Ami, what's the matter with you?!" Ron cried, rubbing his sore head.

Harry could only wince as her rant continued.

"I'm her friend, Ron! And don't forget that! I'll never forgive you if you don't apologise to her."

She then ran off, searching the castle from top to bottom...or as much as she could before the next lesson of the day.

* * *

When the Halloween feast came around that evening the Great Hall was filled with floating pumpkins with scary faces carved into them. Ami hadn't been able to find Hermione, the time she had between classes hadn't been enough and she was worried sick. Harry had apologised on Ron's behalf since he didn't want to get hit again, and she'd accepted it, although she told him that he needed to apologise to Hermione as well.

"Did you ever find her, Ami?" he asked.

"No, but I only got the chance to look around a few floors. Where could she be? I'm getting really worried," she answered.

Neville heard what they were talking about.

"I heard Parvati Patil say that she was in the girls' bathroom. She's been there all afternoon, crying," he explained.

Ron at least had the decency to look guilty, and Ami facepalmed, realising how foolish she had been, not thinking to look there. It was so obvious, for Merlin's sake!

Just then the Great Hall doors opened and Professor Quirrell came running down the aisle between the tables.

"TROLL! In the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" he shouted. He then stopped, looking up at the head table. "Thought you ought to know."

He was then out like a light, flat out on the floor in a faint.

The mayhem that followed was nothing short of trampling their Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Ami sat in her seat beside Harry, watching the professors move around after Dumbledore ordered the prefects to take everyone back to their common rooms. Something about the way Snape looked made her wonder if there was more to the incident than meets the eye. She soon followed after the others before being pulled aside by Harry along with Ron.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll! We have to go get her!" he hissed.

Ami realised what he meant.

"Oh Merlin... Come on, follow me!"

* * *

They made their way onto the first floor, where they found the shadow of the troll moving towards the empty corridor. The three of them ducked into a nearby alcove and watched its lumbering form walk past; Ami's breathing picked up, knowing just where it had walked into.

"It's gone into the girls' bathroom..." she whispered urgently.

"Where Hermione is!" Harry realised, picking up her train of thought.

Without much thought they ran into the room just as the troll, an ugly mountain of greyish green flesh and lumpy rocks towering over fifteen feet tall, demolished the toilet stalls. Hermione looked up from beneath the rubble and saw the three of them standing there.

"Hermione, move!" Harry shouted.

Ami threw a piece of debris at the troll's head, looking thoroughly angry.

"Hey, peabrain! Pick on someone your own size!" she bellowed.

It was enough to distract the lumbering creature as Hermione made a dash underneath the sinks.

"Help!"

Harry looked determined as he drew out his wand. Ami looked at him in worry.

"Harry...what are you thinking?" she asked hesitantly.

Her answer came in the form of the boy grabbing hold of the troll's wooden club and landing on its shoulders. The troll tried to shake him off, but only proceeded to have Harry's wand sticking out of one of its nostrils.

"Ugh!" Ron groaned in disgust.

The girls agreed with him.

Ami spotted the water gushing out of where the troll had destroyed one of the sinks near Hermione; her fingers tingled with the blue energy, her eyes flashing sapphire blue for a moment. A jerk of her hand caused the water to shoot in a violent torrent into the troll's back. It knocked it off balance for a moment before it began trying to shake Harry off, successfully since it managed to drag him off by his leg and hold him upside down in order to hit him.

"Do something!" he shouted at Ron and Ami.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!"

Harry was barely managing to dodge the troll's swings. The Elemental came up with an idea.

"The club!" she cried.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione added.

Ron understood what they meant and drew his wand, then performed the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

His spell caught the club in midair, the troll didn't even notice before it looked up to see it hovering over its head. Ron then cancelled the spell and allowed the club to drop onto the troll's head with a loud smack. Ami winced when it toppled to the ground, letting Harry escape.

Once it was unconscious the four children checked to see if it was safe and Harry received his wand from its nose, wiping the green slime off on his robes. Ami's nose wrinkled.

"That's just nasty. I hope you remember to wash those after this."

Harry just nodded his head.

"I agree. Troll bogies? Not nice."

It was only a minute later that the professors came running in. The quartet looked at them, and Harry and Ami noticed the blood on Snape's robes before he covered it up. There was a need for explanations, and Professor McGonagall asked what happened.

"Explain yourselves. All of you!"

Hermione stepped forward.

"It's my fault. I went looking for the troll; I read about them and thought I could handle it. I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Ami hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead," she explained.

Her excuse was accepted and five points were taken away, but then she gave the heroic trio five points each for what she called.

"Sheer dumb luck."

* * *

On their way back to the Common Room Harry began to talk.

"Good of you to get us out of trouble like that."

"We did save her life!" Ron retorted before Ami whacked him on the head again. "Ow!"

"She wouldn't have needed saving if YOU hadn't insulted her, Ronald!" Ami snapped.

"It's true." Harry agreed.

Ron smiled slightly, looking between the three of them.

"What are friends for?"

They all ended up smiling at that. Ami linked her arms between Ron and Hermione, then bringing Harry into it as well.

"There is only one thing that can be done now," she laughed. "Come up with a name for our little group. How does the Golden Quartet sound?"

They all ended up bursting out in laughter.

* * *

This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story. I shall be putting her character profile on my area in the New Year, if you're interested in more details about her, you are welcome to have a look.

I've also started a poll for my OC's pairing. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them, because developments into this in the future will be starting during the second book. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile. Harry is currently leading, with Draco not far behind. There is also the option of an OC character if you'd rather I keep the pairings (canon or non-canon) between the canon characters. Your opinions are welcomed.

Also, wishing everyone a very Happy New Year! (I didn't think I'd get this chapter up before the New Year.)

Please Read & Review


	7. Chapter 6- Quidditch and Flamel

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Six

Quidditch and Flamel

It was at breakfast the following morning, before Harry's first Quidditch match against Slytherin, that the Quartet discussed Professor Snape's limp when he came over to talk to Harry. He voiced his suspicions about Snape letting the troll in to create the diversion from the Third Floor, and to get past the three headed dog. After that he proceeded to tell them about his trip to Gringotts and how Hagrid had taken an object from the vault that had been broken into. Everyone agreed that the object was what the dog was guarding, it couldn't be anything else, if logic had anything to do with it. Ami giggled to herself when she remembered a comment Hermione had made the previous night.

"_Wizards struggle with puzzles because they don't have an ounce of logic in their head. They would rather use spells to solve their problems."_

The Elemental couldn't help but agree.

Hedwig came swooping down and dropped a package into her master's hands.

"A bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione commented; she was feeling slightly confused at the broom shaped package's arrival.

"I never get mail." Harry said in wonder.

"Let's open it." Ami urged.

The four of them tore away the strings and wrapping and revealed a broomstick, sleek with a slightly bend handle. Ron was the first to spot the name engraved in gold.

"It's a Nimbus 2000! It's the best broom out there!" he cried.

They all looked up to see Hedwig sitting at the head table, with Professor McGonagall petting her white feathers affectionately.

"Well, at least we know where it came from." Ami smiled, gripping Harry's shoulder happily.

* * *

That afternoon the match began. Ami was in the stands with Ron and Hermione; Hagrid had joined them with the other Gryffindors, their scarves wrapped around their necks in firm support of their team. Harry flew past them and gave his friends a wave once he and the other players came out onto the field. When he flew off to his place Ami's violet eyes moved to watch the teachers' box, her grey gloved hand gripped Hermione's; she couldn't help but worry about her friend as he flew around so high above the ground. Once the Quaffle was released the Chasers began to make their way across the field towards the three hoops; Ami gulped when a Bludger flew a little too close to Harry.

"Don't focus on the game so much. Keep your eye on the Bludgers and watch out for the Snitch!" she muttered urgently, wishing he would take his safety a little more seriously.

She most certainly wasn't pleased with the Slytherin team's dirty tactics, first knocking out the Keeper, Oliver Wood if she recalled what Harry had told her, and then steering Chaser, Angelina Johnson, into one of the pillars that surrounded the pitch.

"That's just wrong! They're playing dirty! Surely that's against the rules!" Hermione snapped.

"I don't think there's much to do with rules here... Although I have to agree that they are complete arses." Ami replied.

"Ami! Language!" her friend chastised.

"Oops! Sorry..."

It wasn't long before they noticed Harry spring into action; he had spotted the Snitch before his broom started to buck, as though it was trying to throw him off.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked.

Everyone was looking up at him now. Hermione had borrowed the giant man's binoculars and was watching Harry's movements; her eyes then turned to the teachers' box and zoomed in on Professor Snape. She noticed that his mouth was moving and his eyes were completely on Harry, never blinking once. A gasp escaped her.

"It's Snape! He's jinxing the broom!" she cried.

"Jinxing the broom?!" Ron gasped.

"We have to do something!" Ami cried.

Hermione thought for a moment before grabbing the Elemental's hand.

"Ron, keep an eye on Harry! Ami, come with me, I've got an idea but I need your help!"

The two girls soon dashed off. Ami was thankful to get the sight out of her head; she didn't know how much more she could take before she unleashed her Air element with full force, she knew her eyes had been flickering silvery grey for the past few minutes.

* * *

They managed to get underneath the teachers' box, there were gaps between the seats so they could see people's feet, meaning they could easily find their target without much trouble. When they spotted the black robes of Professor Snape Hermione withdrew her wand from her robes and urged Ami to do the same.

"We're going to set Snape's robes on fire. It should distract him from his jinx. Ready?"

Ami nodded her head.

"Incendio!" they cast in unison.

They quickly fled, but not before Ami noticed Quirrell fall down during the commotion.

The two girls were making their way down the steps when they saw Harry all but catapult off his broom. From the sound of the cheers earlier he had managed to get back onto his broom and had gone into a high speed chase after the Golden Snitch; Ami saw from the gaps in between the stands that he had turned the broom into a surfboard so he could go after the flying golden ball with both hands. She and Hermione stopped when Harry got to his feet, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Oh Merlin... Is he alright?" Ami asked.

Harry finally managed to get what was in his mouth out; Hermione smiled when he raised it up into the air.

"He's fine, nearly choked on the Golden Snitch though."

They heard the whistle go.

"Gryffindor wins!"

The Lions' roar of applause was enough to deafen almost everyone in the arena.

* * *

After the Quidditch match the Golden Quartet were walking with Hagrid back to his hut, near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Hermione had informed the giant man of her suspicions about Professor Snape.

"Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?" he asked.

"Don't know." Harry responded. "Why would he try to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?"

Hagrid stopped for a moment before he kept walking.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

"Fluffy!?" Ron cried.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

Ami tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I thought he was cute...when he wasn't trying to bite us."

Hermione shook her head.

"You like animals a bit too much."

Hagrid continued the conversation.

"I bought him off an Irish bloke I met down the pub last year. Gave him to Dumbledore to guard the-" he paused, realising his mistake. "No more questions! That's top secret, that is!"

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it!" Harry argued.

"Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid retorted.

Ami had just about had enough of the back-and-forth, not getting anywhere.

"That doesn't matter, he was doing something to Harry's broom; I saw that he wasn't blinking, you need eye contact with the thing you're casting a spell on, it doesn't work otherwise," she explained harshly.

The giant heaved a sigh, looking down at the four children before him.

"Listen to me, your four. You're meddling in things you don't understand. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Harry's eyes narrowed, realising the slip-up.

"Who's Nicholas Flamel?" he asked.

Hagrid was quick to depart after that, muttering that he shouldn't have said that. Ami touched Harry's shoulder lightly when she heard him repeating the name over and over again, as if he was trying to remember where he had heard it before. Although she had to admit, it did sound familiar.

* * *

This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story. Her character profile in on my profile page; it will constantly be updated as the story goes on, so keep an eye out!

I've also started a poll for my OC's pairing. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them, because developments into this in the future will be starting during the second book. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile. There is also the option of an OC character if you'd rather I keep the pairings (canon or non-canon) between the canon characters. Your opinions are welcomed.

Please Read & Review


	8. Chapter 7- A Merry Hogwarts Christmas

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Seven

A Merry Hogwarts Christmas

The Christmas holidays were soon upon the school of magic; there were no lessons, and students were allowed to go home to their families. Ami had shaken her head at that thought. While she enjoyed spending the holiday at home with her father, from the last letter she had sent him they had decided it was better that she spent Christmas back at the castle, something she was more than happy to do. Sadly, she knew she wouldn't be able to see her friend until she went home for the summer. Harry was one of the first to sign up to stay home for the holidays (perfectly understandable if what he said about his relatives was anything to go by), and Ron was also staying at Hogwarts with his brothers because his parents were visiting his brother Charlie in Romania. Hermione was the only one going home for the holidays.

On the day that she was to leave Hermione found the trio in the Great Hall, dragging her trunk behind her on a wheeled cart; the boys playing Wizards' Chess with Ami reading beside them. The Elemental looked up from the pages of her book and smiled at her.

"Hi Hermione, all packed up?"

"Yes." Hermione replied before turning to Ron. "I take it that your parents haven't changed their mind about Romania?"

"Yeah, they want to visit Charlie, he's studying dragons there." Ron answered.

Ami perked up at that.

"Perfect! You can help Harry and I look in the Library to look up Nicholas Flamel. And don't you dare complain about the number of times we've looked!"

Hermione leaned forward.

"You haven't tried the Restricted Section," she whispered. She then began to drag her trunk away. "Happy Christmas."

Harry arched his eyebrows at her words and he and the others leant forward to continue their conversation.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron said.

"Although it is the most logical thing; I full heartedly agree with her." Ami smiled.

* * *

On Christmas morning Ron's shouting from the Common Room roused both Harry and Ami from their slumbers. White snow covered the whole of the castle and its grounds, like a cold blanket over the landscape, and the snow was still pouring from the clouds in the sky. The Elemental clambered out of her bed, dressed in a white nightdress and purple dressing gown, and flew out to meet with Harry at the top of the stairs. They looked over the balcony to see Ron standing down below, dressed in a maroon jumper with the letter 'R' on the front.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, Ami," he smiled.

"Happy Christmas," the pair said in unison. Then Harry tilted his head in confusion. "What are you wearing?"

The red-haired boy looked slightly embarrassed.

"My mum made it. It looks like you both have them as well."

"I've got presents?" Harry gasped.

Ami made a note to have some sort of revenge on the Dursleys, not being given presents on Christmas was just criminal.

Down the stairs they went, and soon they were gathered around the Christmas tree; Ami gathered up her presents and took a seat in one of the armchairs, her presents in her lap. Ron was right when he said that his mother had sent her one of her famous Weasley jumpers; hers was a nice shade of violet that matched her eyes with the letter 'A' on the front. It was the present from her father that was the most concerning; she had no idea what he had gotten her. Opening the wrapping paper slowly she unveiled the small gift, along with a folded note. A little book fell into her lap. Ami flicked through the pages and saw that it was blank, blank pages encased in hard satin coated covers. She then proceeded to read the note.

'_You mentioned before that you wanted something to hold your thoughts, without anyone prying. I found this book in Flourish and Blotts, and thought you might like it. Put in whatever you like, there's a spell that prevents anything you don't want on display to be shown. Happy Christmas, love Dad.'_

Ami couldn't fight back a smile. It was times like this when she realised just how much she loved him. She looked up at Harry, who was holding a silvery cloak with a hood.

"Nice cloak, why don't you put it on and let us see?" she smiled.

Harry slipped the cloak around his shoulders and it was like his whole body had vanished, his head floating in midair.

"That's an Invisibility Cloak!" Ron gasped. "They're really rare."

"The note said it belonged to my dad. There wasn't any mention who sent it." Harry explained.

"Invisibility Cloak... I think you've just got your way into the Restricted Section, Harry." Ami smiled.

* * *

That very night Ami sat in the Common Room, waiting for Harry to make his move. She knew that he would use the Invisibility Cloak to sneak in; although he would probably forget to bring a lantern so he could actually see which was why she had got one with her. Her eyes flashed red when she snapped her fingers, a flame ignited inside the glass casing.

"Ready when you are, Harry."

That was when she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs from the dormitories. Ami looked up from the fireplace with the lantern in hand; he was surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Waiting for you! You'll need this!" she handed him the light. "And there's no way you're going there alone. What if you get caught?"

Harry was reluctant to let her come, but he eventually agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were walking in the aisles of the Restricted Section, their bodies close together to hide beneath the Cloak, and Harry's hand sticking out as he held the lantern close to the books.

"Come on, Flamel, where are you?" he whispered.

"Do you think the phrase 'needle in a haystack' applies to this?" she asked quietly.

"I think it's a bit harder than that." Harry responded. A book then caught his emerald eye. "Then again...maybe not so much."

Ami followed his gaze.

"Oh. That wasn't so bad. Let's have a look."

They pulled off the cloak and removed the book from its shelf. Holding the lantern over the book Ami watched Harry open it. When a face emerged from the pages and started screaming at them she dropped the lantern in fright and Harry slammed the book shut, struggling with it as he put it back in place.

"Who's there?!" they heard Filch call out from outside the Library.

The pair looked at one another in fright and swiftly put the Cloak back over their heads before they started running out, hoping to avoid Filch before he caught them.

"I know you're in there, you can't hide," they heard him say. Light was slowly beginning to make its way into the entrance way of the Library. It was pure luck they managed to get out without him hearing their footsteps against the floor, especially considering they were only about three feet away from touching him.

The moment they were outside and making their way off the Second Floor, they turned a corner and Ami and Harry found themselves in the middle of a confrontation between Professor Quirrell and Snape. Keeping their mouths shut they watched the black haired Potions Master shove the other man into the wall, gripping his collar without remorse.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"What do you mean?" Quirrell stammered.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Snape sneered.

Ami and Harry gripped each other's hands as they sidestepped around the arguing pair, covering their mouths when they thought Snape had caught onto them, looking at the very spot they stood. When he turned back to Quirrell the young Elemental faintly heard him speak.

"It's time to decide where your loyalties lie."

When the two of them had gone away with Filch, the two students ducked into the next room. They closed the door behind them silently and slipped out of the Cloak. Ami glanced back at the door, pondering what they had just witnessed.

"What could Snape mean?" she asked herself. "Is Quirrell the one who is trying to hurt Harry? Or is something more complicated going on?"

Harry had wondered away from her and was standing in front of a large mirror, with words shown backwards engraved at the top.

"Ami, come look at this," he called.

Ami looked over to him and saw him looking into the mirror, a faint smile on his face.

"Harry, what do you see?" she asked.

"...My mum and dad..." he whispered.

Ami looked up at the engraved words.

"Hey, why don't you go get Ron? Maybe he'll be able to see them," she suggested.

He looked excited at the concept and dashed away, taking the Invisibility Cloak with him.

* * *

Ami was alone with the mirror, her mind travelled back to the words above; she tried to make sense of it, but there was only a little she understood. She really wished Hermione was there, maybe she would have been able to decipher it.

"Your heart's desire... Harry saw his parents who he never had the chance to know. If that's the case, what is my desire?"

She stood in the same spot as Harry had, and looked into the depths of the mirror.

Her breath caught in her throat. The sight before her made her tremble. Staring back at her was an older version of herself; fire, water, earth and air were dancing around her, and her eyes were dancing a multitude of colours. Behind her, her mother stood with her hands on her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Mom..." she whispered.

People weren't lying when they said that she and her mother were practically twins; she had hardly inherited anything from her father, except maybe his stubbornness, although her mother had a reputation for being able to put him in his place.

"There's so much I wish you could have taught me. But is that the duty of the Elemental? To grow without guidance, and make themselves into the person they wish to be?" she asked before heaving a sigh. "I will become strong. I will be a person that you can be proud of. And I will fight for it, no matter what it takes."

Her desire was clear. Despite how much she wanted her mother to be alive and well, she wanted to grow and become a strong, independent woman; someone who her parents were proud of.

Harry brought Ron back and they learnt that he saw himself as a greater success than his brothers. They hadn't cottoned onto the fact that it showed what they wanted more than anything, but Ami didn't say anything. It was better that they learnt that for themselves.

* * *

The following evening, when everyone was sitting down for their dinner Ami and Harry were sitting in front of the fire. Ron soon came over and suggested a number of things they could do, ranging from a game of Wizard's Chess to a visit to Hagrid's. Harry was reluctant and Ami had just about had enough of his dazed attitude.

"I know what you're thinking about. And don't even go there."

"Ami's right Harry, there's something not right about that mirror." Ron explained.

They saw him nod his head and Ami left with Ron to eat. The red haired boy turned to her and asked.

"What did you see when you looked in the mirror?"

Ami sighed.

"My mom. She died when I was only two. There was this explosion, and she used her own body to protect me from the blast. It was after that when I began to fear rats, I don't know why though," she explained. "That mirror shows the person looking into it their heart's desire. I wanted the chance to know my mother, and Harry has always wanted to see the parents he never truly knew. You're right about the fact we shouldn't look into it for too long, or we'll probably lose all grasp on reality in favour of our dreams."

She smiled sadly before continuing.

"Still, it was nice to see my mom again. It definitely made this a memorable Christmas."

* * *

This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story.

I've also started a poll for my OC's pairing. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile. There is also the option of an OC character if you'd rather I keep the pairings (canon or non-canon) between the canon characters. Your opinions are welcomed.

Please Read & Review


	9. Chapter 8- Truth and Dragons

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling. The only thing I own is Ami.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Discovering the Truth and Dragons

After winter had come to an end, spring was soon to follow. Ami and the others were sitting in the Great Hall; Hermione was studying, with the Elemental helping her with some revision, quick fire questions currently, and the boys were looking through their collection of Chocolate Frog cards. Hermione was far from impressed to say the least, and justified her argument by proving how ill prepared Ron was.

"You really should start looking into revising. At least for half an hour a day on each subject, it'll make things easier later." Ami explained. "And you can't cheat either. The quills we're using have been enchanted with an anti-cheating spell."

"That's insulting!" Ron snapped. "It's like they don't trust us!"

"Deal with it! We have to learn to do things for ourselves," she retorted. "And cheaters never prosper, Ron, you should know that by now."

Harry soon got their attention.

"I found him!" he cried.

He began to quote the back of Dumbledore's wizard card, finally reaching Nicholas Flamel.

"I knew I'd heard the name before, I read it on the train," he explained.

Hermione's face broke out into a smile.

"Follow me!" she said, gathering up her books and running out.

Ami was quick to follow, the boys trailing behind them.

* * *

They reached the library and sat down at a secluded table. Hermione had dashed off amongst the aisles while the others sat reading their books. When she returned, she had an enormous book in her arms; Ami's eyes widened almost comically.

_How the heck can a book be that big?! _She thought. _You could smash someone's head in with that thing! _The thought of it landing on her head from a shelf made her wince painfully, she would rather avoid that thank you very much.

"I had you looking in the completely wrong section. How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione asked herself. "I took this book out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

_That's what she considers light? _Ami gasped mentally while silently sweatdropping. Ron vocally agreed with her thoughts. Although she was she didn't voice it because Hermione glared at Ron with certain viciousness. The girl opened the book and found what she was looking for.

"Here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone," she quoted.

"The what?" the boys questioned in unison.

Ami clapped her hands together in glee.

"Oh! I remember now! I read that a month ago. I was looking for a certain Potions master for an essay, I must have forgotten since it didn't have what I was looking for," she smiled. "But you both really need to start reading more. I actually wonder if you've ever completed a book in your life."

Hermione shook her head at her teasing before she continued.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a magical substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, the alchemist. Last year he celebrated his 665th birthday." She closed the book with a mighty slam. "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the Third Floor. That's what's under the trapdoor. The Philosopher's Stone."

* * *

It was decided that night they would visit Hagrid, to tell him what they knew. It seemed like the best choice, since he was the one who technically owned the Cerberus (although the trio could accuse Ami of wanting to know about how to keep one rather than talk about their discovery, she got very distracted when magical creatures were involved). The night had fully taken hold of the sky, turning it a midnight black with the moon shining like a silver pearl amongst the stars. Harry knocked on the door of Hagrid's Hut and Hagrid opened it, although he seemed reluctant to let them in.

"Oh hello. Don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today," the man smiled, moving to close the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" they cried.

He opened the door again and let them in.

Once inside they sat down at the small table in the centre of the room.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry explained. "We know he's after the Stone, but we don't know why."

Hagrid shook his head.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone, he's not about to steal it."

Ami then realised something.

"There's more than just a Cerberus guarding it. There's going to be much more," she said ominously.

"Of course! There are other things! Spells! Enchantments!" Hermione gasped.

A large black bloodhound jumped up onto the sofa and began to sniff Ron's ear, although it was clear that he didn't appreciate the inspection. Ami petted the dog on the head, which soon leant down into her lap, letting her stroke its long floppy ears.

A rattling from a cauldron propped up in the fire got their attention. Hagrid reached into the pot, wearing a pair of oven gloves, and brought out something Ami recognised, a large brown egg speckled with black. She remembered it because she'd had a similar one herself before it hatched, and out of it had come her beloved friend and pet.

"Hagrid...why do you have one of those? Only a certain family can possess one of them at their home without getting in trouble with the Ministry," she said unsteadily.

"I won it off this bloke I met down the pub. Man was glad to be rid of it," he explained.

The egg exploded open, and out of it folded a pair of leathery wings; the head soon emerged and revealed the full body of the small creature. It was a brownish green dragon, with bright amber eyes and a trail of drool dangling from its mouth.

"A dragon..." Ami whispered.

"Not just a dragon, that's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron explained.

"And like I said, only one family can actually own one as a pet," she added.

"Oh, it's fine!" Hagrid brushed off. When the dragon approached him, he smiled. "Oh bless him! He knows his mummy! Hello Norbert."

Ami glanced at the dragon's undercarriage, and winced at the sight before blushing and looking away.

"Erm...Hagrid? You may want to change that. It looks like Norbert...is a Norberta."

She couldn't tell, but it looked like the giant man was blushing from beneath his beard. Either way, it ended up dying down after Norbert...sorry, Norberta, spit fire at his beard, nearly setting it alight. He looked out the window.

"Who's that?" he asked, spotting someone outside.

The quartet looked outside and spotted Draco Malfoy watching them. The boy quickly dashed off when he realised he had been caught.

"Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Oh dear..." Hagrid mumbled.

* * *

The four children quickly headed back inside and they began to talk about what they saw.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, told me the first time I met him." Harry told them.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron exclaimed.

"What did you mean when you said that only one family was permitted to own a dragon?" Hermione asked Ami.

"Just that, there's one family that has a licence to own a dragon without the Ministry trying to take it away; it's meant to be illegal to trade dragons in the UK, so having a licence stops the family getting into trouble for having one." Ami explained. "But we should really be concerned about the teachers if they spot us."

They stopped when they saw Professor McGonagall step out of a doorway in front of them, Malfoy trailing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Too late..." Harry muttered.

They were soon brought to the Transfiguration classroom, standing on the opposite side of the Professor's desk with her watching them from behind her glasses. Ami glared at Draco, who was standing to the side; he would smirk at her in return.

"Nothing is a greater breach of rules than a student walking about at night. So punishment for your actions is needed. Fifty points shall be taken from each of you." McGonagall explained. "And to ensure that this sort of behaviour doesn't happen again, all five of you shall be receiving detention."

That certainly wiped the smirk off of Malfoy's face, much to Ami's pleasure. He tried to worm his way out of trouble, but his snitching had cost him a detention, one that even Snape wouldn't be able to get him out of.

"You will serve your detention tomorrow night. You will meet with Mr Filch, and he will escort you there." McGonagall said before gesturing them out the classroom.

* * *

Ami held back for a moment, letting the others get ahead of her on their way back to the Common Room. She stopped beside Malfoy and glared at him.

"I don't know what you were thinking, following us, but it serves you right. If you hadn't been a slimy snitch, none of us would be here in the first place," she hissed.

Draco glared back at her; his silver eyes flickered darkly in the candlelight.

"Maybe, but it has put Gryffindor behind on points. How does that feel?"

Ami licked her lips, her violet eyes sparking dangerously. She was trying to keep herself from setting the flames on him, rather successfully if she said so herself.

"It doesn't matter, because one way or the other, you're going to get what's going to you. And I'm going to enjoy every moment you walk away with your tail between your legs. Watch your back, Malfoy."

She walked away with a swoop of her cloak that would have made even Snape proud, leaving the boy with his mouth hanging open.

* * *

This is the first time I've put my own character into a fanfiction, so I hope I am able to make her as realistic as possible. There are times when she is ditzy and distracted, while other times she is serious and focused, at the moment I am trying to capture her childhood innocence with a bit of her adult nature coming through, just like a real child growing up in my opinion. Let me know what you think of her with your reviews. I am more than happy to receive constructive criticism about her and this story.

The poll is still ongoing and will be open until I reach the end of the third year. There are a number that are possible and I would like your opinion on them. Please give me feedback. The pairings shall be listed in the poll on my profile. There is also the option of an OC character if you'd rather I keep the pairings (canon or non-canon) between the canon characters. Your opinions are welcomed.

Please Read & Review


End file.
